Love regrets
by kolij-girlz
Summary: You know when a guy pops a question: Will u be my girlfriend? Ichigo's regretting she rejected Kishu and went along with Masaya. Later on in the story she will forget Masaya, she's going to have to choose between Kishu or Ryou.You get to choose! VOTE! RXR
1. Chapter 1

Love Regrets

Chapter 1

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

(A/N. Hey Y'all!!!! Here my new fanfic!Its a different style of writing. Hope you guys like it! Oh… by the way…DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW. ENJOY!!! )

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Italics-thinking_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ichigo's POV

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ryou always said I had a big mouth. And I quote, "Always opening that big pie hole at the wrong time…"

I guess I do tend to open my mouth without really thinking- with Michiru standing in front of me, arms folded and a facial expression that would have raised the dead, I was convinced. Michiru stared me in the eye and said, "What did you just say?"

She began to chew her pink bubble gum vigorously.

"I, I, um… I…" was the only thing I was able to choke out. Why bother? Michiru was the biggest, badest girl in the school. Anybody who messed with her of even crossed her path got their backside kicked. Now there was a huge crowd forming in the gym.

I silently sighed to my self. _"Ichigo! Think of something quickly!"_ I told my self. _"Here goes," _I took a deep breath and….

"Michiru," I eventually said lifting my head high. The crowd gasped. "I … said you …. Said you were…er…um…." I was absolutely petrified.

Michiru stared at me unimpressed.

"What did you tell me Ichigo? I didn't hear ya right." She said puckering out her lips. "Are you afraid to say? Betch'ya are. Ichigo say ya prayers." She said announcing to the crowd. "

"_Oh no! She's gonna say kill me!!! I'm gonna get my back side kicked, have a couple bones broken, missing teeth…"_ I closed my eyes only to hear, "Michiru, this must be some sort of misunderstanding."

I quickly opened my eyes and blinked. Before me was a tall person with dark black hair.

"Masaya?!?" I silently gasped under my breath.

"What honey?" Masaya said, turning his head over his shoulder. "Don't worry Ichigo." He said with kind eyes. "Everything is going to work out pookie pie." He said winking with a smirk and a thumbs up.

"_OH GWAD!!! WHAT THE BELL WAS THAT?!? POOKIE PIE?!? DOES HE THINK I"M A BABY OR SOMETHING!?! _" I thought with absolutely freaking out. I felt as if I could have died from embarrassment.

Michiru said after silently chuckling to herself, "Look here Masaya, sweetie, I sugest you be a good boy and move yourself out of the way so I could have a little 'girl talk' Ichigo. Okay?" she said cracking her knuckles at 'girl talk'.

"No. I disallow you from doing that Michiru! Once I'm around you can never lay a finger on my girlfriend." He replied spreading his arms out almost like he was shielding me from Michiru. Just then the bell rang.

"_Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!!!" _I said in my head.

"Next time Ichigo. Your cute little boyfriend won't be here to come save you… then you'll see what's gonna happen to ya if ya mess with me." She called out to me giving me the 'I'm watching you" signal.

I bit my lip at the thought of what might have happened to me if Masaya wasn't there. I breathed a sigh of relief. Masaya turned to me and smiled.

"I better be going to class now Ichigo," He said eventually, still smiling. "I love you."

"Uh… me too Masaya." I said looking at his feet. I just couldn't look at him. It was almost like I was embarrassed -more like ashamed of him…

………...

LATER AT THE CAFÉ

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Ichigo? Ichigo can you hear me?" I heard an annoyed voice say and a hand waved in front of my face. "Huh?"

Minto stood in front of me with her hands on her waist and said, " Ichigo, sometimes you can really get stuck in La La land… You gotta pay more attention to people talking to you!"

I rolled my eyes. "I was thinking about something…" I quietly replied.

"Well this certain SOMETHING seems to be really bugging you… Anyhoo…." Minto said giving me a suspicious look.

'_Yeah like your ever going to find out.'_

"So… What did you tell Michiru this morning that made her so vex?" She said slyly. "How did you find out about that??? We don't even go to school with me, your school is like fifty blocks from mine, how did you…?" I said with my eyes open wide.

"I have my sources…" Minto said looking at her nails.

''Well. I was in the gym putting on my gym uniform when Michiru came up to me from behind and said, "Girl, Ichigo, You getting real' fat. What have you been eating?'

And then I turned around and was thinking 'Has anybody seen your face?". Then like I want up to her in her face and I told her…" I paused and sighed deeply.

Minto's eyes were open wide and she was listening intently.

"What happen next? What did you say? Tell me!"

"Right. Uh… Then I told her, 'Look. You may think I'm fat but you're ugly. I could always diet.'

"Oooooooooooh…. Burn!" Minto said smiling. "I never knew you were like that Ichigo…dissing off people like Michiru!"

"Me neither…"

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

LATER AT HOME

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I flipped open my cell phone. ' 3 unread messages'

They were from Masaya. The first text message said,

" **Hi Ichigo. Just thinking about u.**

**How was ur day at skool becideds**

**the thing with Michiru?"**

I sighed deeply at reading the text. _"Oh Masaya you have no idea how I'm feeling right now…"_

"**Hi again. A friend of mine at skool**

**said he has this theory that I think**

**about u in a wrong way during skool."**

I raised an eye brow at the cell phone. _"What is this crap that was texted to me? Masaya why the hell would you text me that?!? 'Theory????' "_

The next text message said,

**Hi. I'm just here…Thinking about ur **

**beautiful face. I'm just longing 2 hear **

**ur voice. Can't wait 2 c wat u r getting **

**me 4 my birthday 2morrow. **

"_He just wants to see my face…How sweet… Oh crap! His birthday is tomorrow! I have no money…Its too late to get a gift…WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?!? But even if I had money what to get him?"_

After thinking long and hard I decided to call Minto. _'After all. She's super rich, knows what to get guys and if she feels generous she may even give me money!"_

**Minto: "Hello?"**

"Hi Minto? This is Ichigo…" I said

**Minto: "Ichigo? It's nine o'clock what are you doing calling me so late?**

"Are you busy?" I asked

**Minto:"No, not really."**

"Well. I have this problem…" I started.

**Minto: "Let me guess, you didn't buy Masaya a birthday gift right?" **

"…" I was speechless.

**Minto: "And you want me to tell you what to do?"**

"How did you…?"

**Minto: "Ichigo you are just so predictable! It's not funny. Well If you really want my advice on the subject, I suggest you give him...your…"**

"My what?" I asked suspiciously"

**Minto: "You know… your virginity."**

"What?!? Minto?!?"

**Minto: "Its easy to give, costs no money and he'll be thrilled. It's the best gift to give a boyfriend."**

"NO WAY MINTO!" I was completely horrified.

**Minto: "Why not? You ARE his girlfriend aren't you?"**

"Yeah but…"

**Minto:"Girlfriends are supposed to WANT to give their virginity to their boyfriends…"**

"I'm not…like ready. I was gonna wait until we were married…"

**Minto: "ohhhhhhh…. Your old fashioned…."**

"No I am not!" I protested.

**Minto: "Anyways. I gotta go. See you at the café tomorrow."**

"Okay bye."

And that was the end of the convosation. Great. Just great. I STILL had no idea what to give Masaya. I was absolutely clueless what to give him…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

(A/N How do you guys like it ????? REVIEW PLEASE)


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N Hey you guys! I kinda have some bad news. I don't think I will be able to update this fanfic anytime soon… sorry 'bout that!)


End file.
